


Race Day

by fluffylittlewings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Blow Jobs, Fear of Discovery, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffylittlewings/pseuds/fluffylittlewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the best racer in the state, winning countless tropheys and raking up to the thousands in pay outs. He's popular to with all the ladies, but he only his boy Castiel, who is just as big of a fan; and he likes to keep Dean relaxed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race Day

Dean took the first corner with ease, gliding into the straight so he could accelerate at speed, overtaking into first place.  
Cas never took his eyes off Dean, listening to the roar of the crowd as Dean took the second corner with plenty of room to spare. He was always the crowd favourite, and rightly so, he was the best racer in the competition, his walls lined with trophies for mostly first place; and Dean bought a new car to race with on winning alone.

Although this was Deans day, Castiel loved the buzz of the day, the cars in the background, the people bustling and viewing the show cars lined down the bottom end of the field. There were food vans and carnival rides and some days professional racers would come down to meet with fans. Just for one day, an old farmers field became alive with humans, and while Cas would normally just stay by Deans workstation generally not being important, this was Deans day. 

Castiel watched as Dean swerved through the bend in the track that lead up to the final corner, the wheels slid and bounced off the dirt as the car began to swerve out of control. Cas' heart stopped, chunks of sand spitting from Deans back wheels as he fought to re-take control; his wheels brushed against a marker, but he seemed to gain some sort of control and pull into the outside ready to take on the corner. The other contestants were miles behind, and as Deans drifted round the final corner and over the finish line, Cas remembered to breath; because damn that boy was reckless. 

When Cas met Dean at his workstation, he was already of out the car surrounded by adoring fans and admires, complimenting him on yet another fabulous race.

"Dean your like the best driver ever" One girl giggled, twirling her blonde hair in her fingers.

"I dunno" Dean chuckled, finding Cas beneath the crowd.

"Dean, when I grow up I'm gonna be just like you" A little boy cheered, placing Dean's helmet on his head. 

Dean knelt down and lifted the helmet off, ruffling the brown hair beneath it "You be good at school and I'll let you drive this" He smiled, pointing to his car. 

The boy nodded and skipped off excitedly,  and Cas pushed his way through the small crowd, laughing as he heard one girl scream " _Omg it's Castiel"_ as he made his way forward. Everyone knew they were together, it wasn't a secret and people accepted it, but most people didn't see him, blinded by Deans handsome smile and fluffy helmet hair to notice the dark haired dork by his side. He loved watching Dean lap up the attention, he didn't ask for it, but the way his smile nipped at the edge of his cheeks had Cas smiling back, because that was his boy.

"Okay I'm gonna go do car stuff now" Dean announced, a concoction of boo's and moans ejecting from the crowd and he dismissed then with a laugh and a wave. He waved Castiel over as he entered his workstation, Cas following in once he's squeezed through the last of the people. He found Dean moving tools from place to place, and Cas looked over the boy with the ridiculous helmet hair. 

"Yet another fabulous run from the famous Mr. Dean Winchester" Cas laughed, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. 

Dean chuckled and instantly set the screwdriver down on the bench, cupping the hands that rested on his waist "I dunno, I think I took the swerve a little to fast"

"Well the girls seem to love it" Cas teased, one hand beginning to zip down Dean's overalls. 

Dean hummed as he let Cas' hands trail their way down under his jeans, resting on his hipbones. "Why you jealous?" He taunted.

Nothing turned Cas on more than watching Dean strut around in his overalls, the way it's tight fitting clung to his torso and legs, and the way it's scooped tightly around his ass so perfectly. Cas wasn't surprised at all that the girls loved him. His fingers began to massage into Deans skin in small circles, working along his waistline and creeping down to the sides of his dick.

"Cas!" Dean jumped, stopping his hands before they explored other races "Now may not be the best time"

Cas just laughed, nibbling at the corners of Deans ear that had Dean relaxing into the motions in no time. 

"What?" He smiled "My boy seems tense" He nipped down the side of his neck, and Deans breath began to hitch. 

"Cas-I-I need to work" He spoke, although it came out much more like a gasp as Cas took advantage of Deans loosened grip, fingers continuing their way down Deans front.

"You work too hard, why don't you let me ease some of the tension" 

Dean span around and crash his mouth into Castiels, tongue exploring every inch of his mouth in soft hungry strokes. A moan vibrated down Castiel's throat, he didn't even mean to do it, but the way Deans hands snuck up the sides of his shirt to trail over his skin had him leaning into Dean's warmth. He could feel the heat of Deans body on his, the chocking heat from inside the car had Deans shirt sticking against his skin, and Cas wanted to soothe every inch with his lips. 

"My boys so tense, gonna make it all better" Cas growled, sucking at biting at Deans lower lip. Deans fingers bit into Cas' ass, head dipping back to allow Cas more access as his teeth trailer down his neck; nipping at skin which he soothed over with his tongue.

" _Fuck-Cas"_   Dean's breath's were short and desperate as Cas began to kiss down the sticky skin under Dean's shirt.

"Shh" Cas soothed, making quick work of Deans button and fly "Your gonna be so ready for that final race, gonna win for your boy"

"Fuck yeah" Dean laughed.

Cas looked over the bulge in Deans boxers, a small wet patch of precome resting just near the tip; and Cas' tongue danced over his lips, feeling his own arousal growing just by looking Dean over. His lips pawed over Deans dick through his boxers, moving from the tip all the way to the base, and small grunts followed from the hungry voice above him.  
He loved teasing Dean this way, he was so used to the fast pace of the cars, so used to finishing when he wanted too. But not like this. This was Castiels turn to rule his racer so many people openly desired.  

His hands guided Deans boxers over his dick as he writhed with need beside him, and Cas gently began sucking on Dean's tip because he was determined to make Dean last. The racer sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, steadying himself against the workbench as Cas worked his mouth deeper over Dean's dick. 

"Your so good to your boy" Dean whimpered, wrapping his fingers in Cas' hair, tightening around brown curls. 

Cas hummed in approval, feeling the tip of Deans dick touch the back of his throat, tongue covering every inch of it with saliva. Cas mouth trailed back up to Deans tip, the squishing sound of saliva mashing in his cheeks as he took all of Dean back into his mouth, slow and long so Dean was squirming with need for more. 

The hum of the crowds surrounded their tent, these sort of events were a big turn out for car lovers and adrenaline seekers. While the workstations were out of bounds to the public, it didn't stop Dean's top admires from sneaking in for an autograph once in a while. Both boys knew this, but the thought of it spurred them on more, Dean itching for the release as his whole body tensed around Cas' lips, while Cas wanted to hold onto the thought a little longer; his own adrenaline rush pumping through him as his lips curled tighter around Dean's dick. 

_"Fuck Cas-that feels so fucking good"_  Dean moaned, his head tipping back at Cas pumped his lips round Dean's shaft. 

Dean began to guide Cas' head on his dick, but Cas' fingers bit into his thighs and Dean released with a hiss, Cas was in control now, going his gear at his own pace, and the thought had Deans heart beating out his chest. Cas' eyes never left Deans face, watching as his eyes clenched shut and his lip twitched when Cas' tongue flicked over the right spots; his jaw open and his delayed breaths and exhausted moaning coming out as hitched cries and whimpers, completely at Castiel's mercy. Castiel continued to glide his lips up and down Dean, cheeks sucking around the side of him till the pleasure was to much as Dean had to curl his toes to keep quiet. 

" _Please Cas-make me come baby"_   Dean moaned through clenched teeth, feeling Cas' wet tongue circling over his tip.

Cas knew Dean like the back of his hand, and he knew by the way Dean's cock twitched and his legs trembled that he was close to his climax, so he gently let his mouth slip off over Dean, listening to the whimpers above him as Dean protested, the feeling of warmth gone from his aching dick, his climax slowly pulsating away from him that left his head spinning. 

"No, you'll come when I say you can" Cas growled.

To his surprise Dean nodded, to occupied on trying to catch his breath to try and protest. He looked beautiful, his liquid green eyes glazed with pleasure as they fluttered open; and Cas stood up to meet him, pushing his hips rights against the workstation as he ground his denim into Dean's cock. 

"You look so good like this" Cas smiled, kissing Dean so sweetly as he continued to grind against him.

Dean's jaw still hung open, lips puffed and red from where Cas had been sucking at them. The car engines roared in the background as the crowd cheered them on, totally oblivious to the noises coming from the blue tent behind them. 

"Fuck me" Dean demanded, grabbing Castiel's waist and grinding back into him. 

He tried, but Cas was in control, and Dean was again a gasping mess as Cas cupped his hand tightly around Dean's dick. "Now now" he teased, stroking down over Dean "I do that and you can't race" 

Dean tried to smile, but the pleasure caught him and he was tensing against the bench. His nails bit into the wood as Cas hand began to work on his dick, pleasure shooting through his entire body in pulses as he melted into the touch. Dean hadn't really had time to settle before Cas had him reaching maximum pleasure again, nipping down at his collar bone as Dean's legs shook and struggled to keep him straight. His head swam and he forgot where he was, the need to come and the feel of Cas' warm hand working him over clouding his mind, every inch of him throbbing with need.

_"P-please"_ Dean begged, voice almost a whisper as his lugs struggled to function. 

_Heat six to the starting line!_

"Your race is almost up" Cas hummed, kissing up Deans jawline "Come, come for your boy"

Dean's eyes shot open and a large moan tumbled from his lips as he came onto Cas' hand. Somebody had to have heard them, but they didn't care, caught up in the moment of pure venerability in that little workstation. Cas tugged on Deans cock a few times, teasing every inch of come out of him before wiping it on an old rag.

"Shit it's on my damn top" Dean chuckled, zipping up his jeans. 

"Guess you'll just have to keep this zipped up" Cas smiled. 

He did up Deans red overalls, watching as it cupped around his body so effortlessly, revealing each muscle definition.

_Heat eight to the starting line_

"That's you up" Cas chuckled in delight, kissing Dean as he buttoned up his collar "Go get em'!" 

Dean threw his arms around the brown haired dork, burying his face into his hair. He loved the adrenaline and the excitement racing gave him, the way it took over your mind to make you do amazing things. But nothing could give him the kick Cas gave him. Nothing. He inhaled the warm scent of Cas' aftershave, eager to take it onto the track with him. He placed a quick kiss on his forehead before hurrying to his car, strapping himself in and heading for the line. 

Another flawless race, taking the track more gracefully then before, and Cas stood on the side lines cheering, erupting into applause as Dean crossed the finish line with space to spare. When he was presented his trophy, Cas ran into his arms and praised him repeatedly. Dean laughed, handing the golden cup over to Cas as the crowd celebrated their victory. 


End file.
